Amor de dragones
by zoroiloveyou
Summary: Sting ama a Natsu, ¿ tendrá el valor de decirle lo que siente?


Bueno aqui traigo un fic que llevaba pensando durante un tiempo, se trata de cuando Sting le dice a Natsu que beban juntos despues del Daimatobou Enbu (o como se diga), pero no lo encuentra. Bueno pues en este fic si lo encuentra y el resto lo podeis leer vosotros ;)

-¡Natsu-sannnn!-gritó Sting acompañado de Lector y con dos copas en la man-bebamos juntos.  
-Creo que se ha ido al baño un momento, ahora volverá-dijo Lucy.  
-Oh-respondió el triste.  
Lucy se fue en ese momento y observó como Loki aparecía cogiendo de la mano a Lucy como preguntandole para bailar, Lucy suspiró y le concedió el baile. Mientras, más gente comenzaba a bailar, vio a Gajeel y a Levy bailando juntos sonrojados, a Erza y Mystogan, Laxus y Mirajane, Cana y Bacchus, Elfman y Evergreen, y a muchos más.  
-Sting-san voy a hablar con Happy y los otros exceed, me porté mal con ellos asi que quiero disculparme.  
-Adelante ve-dijo Sting con una sonrisa, viendo como LEctor le devolvía la sonrisa y se iba volando para hablar con Happy.  
"Qué raro que Happy no este con Natsu..., aunque bueno, tampoco es que tenga que acompañarlo a todos los sitios" pensó el preocupado.  
-Hey Sting!  
De repente el corazón de Sting se paró al oír esa voz y una felicidad inmensa le iluminó el rostro. Se giró y vio a Natsu vestido con un traje elegante como el suyo, solo que el de Natsu era negro con la camiseta blanca y el suyo era totalmente blanco.  
-Natsu-san! Te estaba buscando-dijo él con una sonrisa.  
-Je, je y yo, ¿quieres beber  
-¿Quieres beber  
Los dos se pararon un momento y se sonrojaron. Natsu se rascó el pelo por detrás y dijo:  
-¿Quieres que bebamos juntos?  
-Claro!-respondió Sting feliz.  
Los dos se sentaron en una mesa y Sting le dio la copa que tenía reservada. Natsu le dio un sorbo y Sting hizo lo mismo. Los dos se miraron, se sonrojaron y apartaron la mirada. No sabían de que hablar.  
-Esto..¿ qué tal esta vuestro gremio ahora?-preguntó Natsu por sacar un tema y después le dio un sorbo a la bebida, que era vino un poco fuerte, era la primera vez que el bebía por lo tanto empezaría a quedarse ebrio en muy poco.  
-Minerva ha desaparecido, así que Rogue y yo nos hemos hecho cargo del gremio.  
-Oh, que pena, me hubiera gustado que te hubieras venido al nuestro, quiero decir Rogue y tu-dijo un poco vergonzoso.  
Sting se quedó un momento callado, por lo que Natsu acababa de decir. Se sentía feliz, desde pequeño comenzó a admirar a Natsu, pero a medida que crecía se dio cuenta de que más que admirarlo lo quería. Quería tenerlo en sus brazos, quería abrazarlo, quería besarlo y cuando se entero de que desaparecío una inmensa tristeza lo invadío, pero el amor que sentía por el no había desaparecido. Por desgracia los acontecimientos no habían sido muy buenos, Natsu se enemisto con su gremio por culpa de las acciones de su maestro y la cobardía de Sting por no querer desobedecerlo, pero ya todo estaba bien. El maestro no volvería y ya no había mas enemistad de por medio. Y encima Natsu había dicho que le hubiera gustado que él fuera a Fairy tail con él.  
-Sí, a mí también me hubiera gustado ir contigo, en realidad me encantaría acompañarte a cualquier lado, pero tengo que apoyar a Rogue.  
Los dos se volvieron a quedar callados. Natsu se había terminado su copa al igual que Sting, un sirviente aparecio y se las volvio a llenar. Sting bebió un poco de la suya, se armó de valor y le dijo:  
-Estás muy guapo con ese traje-dijo con una sonrisa sincera.  
Natsu se enrojeció al instante.  
-Gra-gracias, tu-tu tambien estas muy guapo-dijo el y su cara se tiñó aun mas de rojo.  
-Gracias-dijo el rojo también pensando en lo mono que era cuando se enrojecía. Se preguntó como se vería el, de rojo, ahora mismo.  
Se volvieron a terminar la copa. Los dos ya estaban un poco ebrios.  
-La verdad es que desde pequeño te he admirado.  
-Je,je da gusto saber que tengo un admirador, tu eres mi preferido porque eres el único-dijo Natsu sonriendo, no sabía porque, pero con Sting se comportaba diferente. Le preocupaba ser maleducado, ser ruidoso y con Sting no sentía ganas de destrozarlo todo, o por lo menos no acababa enfadandose, y, por lo tanto, no acababa destruyendolo todo.  
-Gracias, supongo-dijo Sting sonrojado, mientras lo decia el camarero había vuelto y rellenó las copas otra vez.  
Los dos bebieron y de repente Natsu vio algo.  
-Hala! Mira, Erza y Jellal se están besando-dijo Natsu señalándolos.  
-¿Jellal?  
-¡Oh! Perdón Mystogan...  
-Guau, es la primera vez que veo a gente besandose...  
-Me pregunto como se sentirá-dijo Natsu acabandose la copa. Ahora si estaba ebrio.  
Sting se la terminó también. Empezó a pensar que no aguantaría más, que necesitaba a Natsu.  
-Pss, Natsu.  
-Dimeeee.  
-¿quieres que vayamos, quieres que vayamos a la bodega a beber otras bebidas?  
-Siii, vamos!  
Sting se levantó y cogió de la mano a Natsu y se lo llevó de ahí sin darse la vuelta. Natsu se enrojeció con la delicadeza con la que Sting agarraba su mano. Sting lo llevo corriendo a la bodega y cuando entraron cerró la puerta con llave. NAtsu no se enteró de esto porque estaba ocupado viendo lo que había alrededor.  
-Bueno vayamos a ver que hay de beber-dijo Sting.  
-Sting...  
-¿Qué?  
-Mi mano-dijo Natsu vergonzoso.  
-Oh, perdón, ¿te molesta?-dijo triste soltandola.  
-Oh, no,no,no, pero es que puedo andar solo-dijo sintiendose la peor persona del mundo.  
-Por favor, dejame que la coja, se siente muy calida.  
-Bueno esta bien.  
Sting la volvió a coger sonriendole y Natsu no pudo más que devolverle la sonrisa. Sting lo llevó por los pasillitos que había entre los barriles hasta llegar al final de la bodega donde solo habían un par de cajas. De repente Sting empujó a Natsu contra la pared con sus dos manos contra la pared y su cara a pocos centimetros de la de Natsu.  
-Sting, ¿que-que estas haciendo?-dijo Natsu nervioso y sonrojado por la cercanía de Sting.  
-Natsu he estado esperando mucho tiempo para esto y ya no me puedo contener más.  
-Pe-pero esperando para que?  
-Natsu, desde los 13 años se que te amo, y me da igual lo que piensen los demás te querré igual.  
-S-Sting...-murmuró Natsu, se sentía extrañamente feliz, como si algo que hubiera estado esperando se hubiera vuelto realidad.  
Observó como Sting lo miraba y como se acercaba cada vez más, y más hasta que podía notar su hálito. Sting lo miró con sus ojos azules una vez más, tomó su barbilla y depositó sus labios en los de Natsu. Este sintió como si ya no perteneciera a ese mundo, sentía como si un par de alas le hubieran crecido en la espalda y pudiera volar con ellas. Cerró los ojos y decidió disfrutar del beso. Sting se separó de él, con dificultad y Natsu volvió a abrir los ojos, triste porque quería sentir mas de su boca.  
-Es-espero que se sintiera bien, es mi primera vez así que no se si lo hice bien, perdón-susurró Sting.  
De repente Sting sintió como tiraban de su cabeza y volvía a besar a Natsu. Esta vez el beso se tornó un poco mas apasionado. Natsu colocó sus dos brazos alrededor del cuello de Sting y Sting puso sus brazos en la cintura de natsu. Natsu empezó a besarlo y notó como Sting lo respondía con gusto. De repente sintió la lengua de Sting entrar en su boca y sintio placer. Sting comenzo a mover la lengua en el interior de Natsu y poco a poco Natsu empezo a mover la suya tambien. Sting acercó a Natsu aún más para profundizar el beso abrazandolo. Sting notaba un calor intenso que provenia de la boca de Natsu, probablemnte porque es un dragon slayer de fuego. Hicieron un baile con sus lenguas y los dos pudieron degustar el sabor del vino en la boca del otro. Se separaron dejando un reguero de saliva y se miraron apasionadamente el uno al otro. Sting cogió la chaqueta de Natsu y la lanzo por ahí. Natsu lo miró sorprendido y se sorprendió aun más cuando este empezo a desabrochar los botones de su camiseta mientras le daba pequeños besitos en el cuello.  
-S-Sting-murmuró Natsu casi como un gemido.  
-Natsu... perdoname por lo que voy a hacer ahora, pero tengo que asegurarme de que eres solo mío-dijo Sting y mordió el cuello de Natsu provocando un gemido de placer, como tenía el cuello bastante duro por las escamas, mordió mas fuerte provocando que gimiera de dolor y placer dejando un poco de sangre que Sting lamió.  
-Ah... Sting.  
Sting se deshizo de la camiseta de Natsu y por fin pudo ver su musculoso cuerpo. Desvio su mirada para encontrarse con los duros pectorales de Natsu, bajó la mirada hasta llegar a los bien trabajados abdominales y los miró con admiración sintió como se excitaba nada más verlo. Natsu al verlo con esa mirada cogio otra vez su camisa para taparse con ella con verguenza.  
-Natsu, por que haces eso?  
-Me da verguenza...  
-Verguenza de enseñar ese magnífico cuerpo, ese cuerpo que quería besar y que quería tener?  
-Sting...tu cuerpo, yo creo que es más bonito que él mío.  
-No es verdad y ahora deja la camiseta en el suelo.  
NAtsu obedeció y dejó su camiseta en el suelo. Sting pudo ver otra vez su cuerpo. Se acercó otra vez al él y lo volvió a besar, otra vez empezaron a meter lengua esta vez con movimientos más rudos y lujuriosos. Sting pasó sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Natsu y pellizcó los pezones de NAtsu provocando que gimiera en su boca. Natsu empezó a notar como algo empezaba a presionar en su pantalon. Sting dejó de besarlo y mordió uno de los pezones de Natsu provocando que volviera a gemir.  
-Sting...  
-Natsu, te amo-dijo mientras repartía besos por los abdominales de Natsu.  
Se levantó otra vez y tiro su chaqueta por allí. Se fue deshaciendo los botones hasta que se los quito todos y tiro la camiseta por ahí. NAtsu contemple el cuerpo de Sting, todo en el era perfecto sin querer no se dio cuenta de que su baba estaba colgando.  
-Se ve que te gusta lo que ves eh!  
-jejeje, la vredad es que sí.  
Natsu se acercó a él y empezó a lamer el cuerpo de Sting, cuando llegó al pezon lo succiono fuertemente provocando que Sting gimiera y fue lamiendo y mordiendo los abdominales uno a uno. Llegó al final y desabrochó el botón del pantalón haciendolos caer, dejando a Sting en un apretado boxer blanco que dejaba ver el enorme bulto. Natsu y Sting se sonrojaron. Natsu se quitó su pantalón dejando ver su tambien apretado boxer rosa y, por supuesto, su erección. Sting lo cogió y lo colocó sobre una de las cajas. Se tumbó sobre él, le sonrió y empezó a masajearle su erección. Natsu gimió al sentir el tacto de Sting sobre su pene. Sting restregó su propia erección con la de Natsu haciendole gemir aún más, miró el bulto de Natsu y vio que ya estaba mojado. Se movio hacia abajo y le dio unas mordidas al bulto.  
-Ahhh! Sting, no hagas eso...  
-No se siente bien?-pregunto el  
-No se, se siente raro...  
Sting cogió el boxer por arriba y lo empezó a bajar lentamente mientras miraba la cara de Natsu que estaba sonrojada. Se lo bajó por fin dejando libre el pene de 12cm de Natsu. Sting se relamió.  
-Vaya si que es grande.  
-Por favor Sting no digas esas cosas...-dijo Natsu avergonzado.  
-Me pregunto como sabrá-dijo Sting y se la metio en la boca de golpe.  
-Ahhhh!-gimio Natsu al sentir la cavidad de Sting en su miembro.  
Sting lamió la punta y de repente oyó como Natsu gemía más fuerte y sintió como Natsu llenaba su boca de semen.  
Sting retiró su boca del pene de Natsu y él vio como una linea de semen se escapaba de la boca de Sting.  
-Pe-Perdon, quise avisarte, pero...eh, oh!-dijo Natsu al ver como Sting tragaba todo su semen y se relamia los labios-No... tenias que hacer eso-dijo otra vez. Esa escena había vuelto a despertar su erección.  
-Lo hago porque quiero, sería tonto si no me tragara este delicioso nectar-dijo y con un dedo se recogió la gota de semen que se ´había escapado de sus labios. Lamió su dedo mientras miraba a Natsu y Natsu cintuvo su respiracion mientras lo hacia- y ahora continuaré con lo que estaba haciendo.  
Volvió a lamer el pene de Natsu, esta vez empezo por la punta, lentamente fue bajando con la lengua para volver a subir y se la volvio a meter en la boca. Empezó a meterla más adentro hasta que no pudo bajar y empezó un sube y baja comenzando a hacerle Gemir a Natsu. De repente Natsu no pudo más, lo cogió del pelo y lo empujó aun mas dentro en su miembro, provocando que Sting gimiera en su pene. El a su vez empezo a moverse hacia delante con su cuerpo mientras le agarraba de la cabeza. Sintio otra vez que se iba a correr, pero de repente Sting quitó su cabeza. Se decepcionó.  
-Eso guardatelo para despues-dijo y se bajó sus boxers.  
Natsu por poco no se corre, al ver semejante belleza. Indudablemente su pene era mucho más grande que el suyo. Sting levantó sus piernas con sus manos.  
-Lo que voy a hacer ahora, puede que duela, pero luego te gustara-dijo él y puso sus dedos en frente de Natsu-por favor, lamelos.  
Natsu los lamió con gusto como si fuera una piruleta. Cuando ya estuvieron bien cubiertos de saliva Sting metió el primer dedo.  
-Ah!Sting...  
-Tranquilo, ahora se pasara-dijo Sting mientras lo empezaba a mover expandiendolo como una tijera.  
Metió el segundo y otra vez Natsu gimió. Sting se inclinó para besarlo para intentar hacerle olvidar el dolor mientras movia los dedos. NAtsu gimio en su boca y metio el tercer dedo. Esta vez Natsu lo soportó mejor y Sting los metió más adentro haciendole gemir aun más.  
-Por favor, Sting metela ya...-susurró Natsu con la cara reflejada en sudor y en excitación.  
Sting no pudo rechazar esa petición, y menos al ver esa cara. Lentamente metió su pene viendo como Natsu se mordia el labio para no gritar. Se paró un momento para ver si se acostumbraba, y cuando su cara se relajó, metió lo que quedaba haciendole gemir de placer y dolor.  
-Ahh...Sting!  
-NAtsu...  
Sting esperó hasta que Natsu se acostumbrara, ni el supo como lo hizo ya que las paredes de Natsu sofocaban su pene y ademas había que añadir el calor interno de Natsu.  
-Por favor Sting muevete, soy un dragon slayer despues de todo.  
-Esta bien Natsu, espero que no te arrepientas.  
Sting empezó a moverse lentamente haciendo que NAtsu gimiera y empezó a masturbar a NAtsu al mismo tiempo. Después de un rato no aguanto más y empezó a follarselo con más fuerza incluso se preguntaba como no podían oír los gemidos de NAtsu. Le daba tan fuerte que la caja se movía con el movimiento. De repente oyó un gemido más alto de lo habitual y se paró. Tomó impulso y volvió a dar en el mismo punto esta incluso fue mas alto. Volvió a hacer lo mismo, pero pellizcó los pezones de Natsu al mismo tiempo haciendole gemir mas alto aún si cabe.  
-Dios, Sting...Si, ahí, ahh...  
-Natsu, si , Natsu...  
Sting viendo el final empezó a penetrarlo aún mas fuerte, se inclinó y mientras lo besaba, con una mano masturbó a Natsu rapidamente y con la otra le pellizcaba un pezón. Dio cinco veces más en ese punto y vio como Natsu empezaba a gemir más fuerte de placer.  
-Si, si, oh dios, Sting!-gritó Natsu corriendose llenando de semen su abdomen y el de Sting.  
Por instinto Natsu apretó aún más su culo, apretando el miembro de Sting. Sting gimió y dio un par de estocadas más antes del llegar al final.  
-Oh, Natsu!-gimió él corriendose llenando el interior de Natsu con su esencia. Le penetró un rató más y salió de él-Te amo Natsu.  
Se inclinó para besarlo, pero se fijo en que estaba dormido. Le dio un beso igual, lo vistio y se vistio el, y se lo llevó a su residencia.

Bueno espero que os haya gustado el fic, no se si haré mas capitulos depende de los reviews...


End file.
